A braking/driving force control device for changing the output torque by controlling the torque or the rotation number of the power source (including the engine or the motor generator) is known.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-20481 (Patent Document 1) discloses the following power output device. In a hybrid vehicle in which an engine, a first motor, and a drive shaft are connected to a carrier, a sun gear, and a ring gear of a planetary gear mechanism, respectively, and a second motor is connected to the drive shaft, at the time of shifting operation to a brake range, a lower limit rotation number of the engine is set based on a vehicle speed, and an operation point (target rotation number) of the engine to output engine required power based on required torque corresponding to accelerator opening is set, and it is controlled such that the engine is operated at the lower limit rotation number and the required torque is output to the drive shaft, when the target rotation number is smaller than the lower limit rotation number. Thereby, it is possible to inhibit the engine from being operated at the rotation number different from the rotation number intended by the driver by the accelerator opening, so that excellent driving felling can be obtained.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-20481
Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-48814
Patent Document 3: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-145937